Standby generators provide a convenient source of backup electricity for homes and businesses when power outages occur in the utility grid. Standby generators may comprise a prime mover that drives an alternator to produce electricity. The prime mover may be an internal combustion engine configured to operate on a liquid fuel such as diesel and gasoline or an alternative fuel such as propane and natural gas.
Standby generators are typically housed in an enclosure for convenience and protection. However, enclosures can trap heat generated from the prime mover and the alternator, causing higher operating temperatures and reduced efficiency. While a fan may be placed within the enclosure to expel heat from the engine and the alternator, large fans not only increase the noise of the generator, but can also decrease the electrical output of the generator. Heat generated within the enclosure can adversely affect the alternator performance.
An improved cooling system for standby generators would lower the temperature within the enclosure, and in particular, across the alternator, thereby improving the overall performance of the generator.